


confirmation

by nightbirdrises



Series: Sinking 'verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this segment: none.
> 
> You can read Sinking in chronological order using [this page](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/sinking), or you can read it in the order of events as I wrote them [here](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/v%3A+sinking/chrono).

**From: Kurt**  
Scandals?

  
**To: Kurt**  
I have homework, sorry

  
**From: Kurt**  
So studious. I’ll be there in half an hour.

  
**To: Kurt**  
What?!

  
Blaine waited a few minutes for a response and, giving up on that, groaned as he got off his bed to change into something more presentable than sweatpants and the Wolverine T-shirt Cooper had given him for Christmas last year. Not that he planned on letting Kurt drag him off to the bar again, of course — he really did have homework to finish.

It had been a few days since  _that night_ , and Blaine still had no idea what to think in terms of, well, relationship status. Kurt was apparently a master of evasion and, outside of trying to catch Blaine with another free night, hadn’t said anything.

After staring at his closet for what seemed like hours as he thought about anything but clothes, Blaine decided to forgo the decision to change (though he did switch out his shirt for a plain white one — he wasn’t sure he was ready for Kurt to see that part of him yet, or ever). He would just politely and casually decline him at the door, since Kurt seemed so determined to waltz right up to it.

But as time passed without any sign of Kurt, Blaine started to get anxious. He was about to go downstairs to look out the front door when a loud rapping noise came from his window.

_No…_

He peered towards his single window from the doorway and, sure enough, saw Kurt leaning into view just behind it, perched precariously on a small outcrop of the roof.

Kurt knocked again, more insistent, and Blaine hurried to open the window. Climbing in with a little less grace than Blaine had expected (he probably should have moved that table out of the way first), Kurt straightened up and looked around the room with genuine interest.

"You can tell a lot about a person by the way their room looks," he explained, sitting down on the bed without invitation.

"Are you protesting doors?" Blaine asked, choosing the first question that came to mind.

"Doors are fine," Kurt said, giving him a half-smile that didn’t reach his eyes. "Parents — not so much."

"Oh."

Kurt signed something short, arching an eyebrow. Blaine shrugged sheepishly — he only knew three words of sign language, barely.

"We’ll have to fix that," Kurt muttered, digging through his backpack for the dry erase board. He wiped off some excess marks and scribbled a couple of words on it before tossing the board to Blaine.

_So, homework?_

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking over at Kurt, who was now stretching his entire body across his bed. Taking a deep breath, he looked away to write an answer.

_You have homework?_

When Kurt saw it, he gave Blaine a deadpan glance.

_You do. I’m here to provide assistance._

_Assistance…_

"And they say  _I_  have an attitude,” Kurt said out loud. He gestured for Blaine to sit next to him — he did so, careful to keep some distance between them, which didn’t go unnoticed.

 _Can I ask you something?_  Blaine wrote. He showed the board to Kurt, who nodded slowly.  _What are we?_

Kurt stared at the question for a long while before opening his mouth to answer — but then he reached for the board, erasing Blaine’s words and replacing them with his own.

_I was hoping we were exclusive. I don’t know what it is, but there’s just something different about you, and I intend to figure it out._

_Do you?_  Blaine scribbled underneath, wanting to be sure even as his chest felt as though it was expanding from the joy he tried to hide. Kurt’s answer was immediate.

_Look at me_

Blaine did, and suddenly he realized that they were much closer now, close enough that their shoulders knocked into each other as Kurt raised his hands to sign a familiar phrase slowly and deliberately.

  
**I want you**

  
With Kurt’s soft, strangely unsure smile behind it, the sentence took on a new meaning — that of a tentative promise, a desire to take a chance. Blaine vaguely wondered at the Kurt he was seeing now, which was something withdrawn and careful and beautiful.

He’d been attracted to Kurt, the Skank, the confident outcast — but now he felt as though he was falling for Kurt, the mystery, the person with his own history and identity separate from the words hissed in McKinley’s halls. As Blaine reached to cup Kurt’s chin, pulling him close and kissing him sweetly, he decided that he wanted to learn all of Kurt.

One mystery at a time.


End file.
